Flirting With Chaos
by AlexandraO
Summary: The Ministry of Magic passes a marriage law, forcing all those above the age of 17 to be married. Hermione, furious with the law, is paired not to one wizard, but two! Determined to change the law, she flirts with the line that could send her relationship into complete and total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This piece has been in the works a long time and I just recently made the plunge to finish the entire story for the HP WIP Fest hosted on Tumblr. It's short — only 4-5 chapters. I have the first two written, and plan on writing the next two throughout the next week. It's Draco x Hermione x Harry, with a potential for mature content, so if that isn't your thing, move right along. Thank you to msmerlin for alpha/beta-ing this piece for me!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Hermione looked at the envelope in her hand and back at her two friends. "We'll open them together, okay?"

The two boys nodded.

"1...2...3." The three of them opened up the letters that would contain their match from a marriage law that the ministry decided to enact.

According to the newspaper article weeks ago, matches were to be based on complex arithmancy algorithm to determine compatibility. The letter she was currently holding repeated that information.

_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger, _

_In accordance with the newly enacted marriage law passed within the British Ministry of Magic, the name of your match is enclosed. Please keep in mind that matches were chosen based on a complex arithmancy algorithm to determine compatibility. Below you will find the name(s) of your matches: _

_Malfoy, Draco L._

_Potter, Harry J._

_If you have any questions, please direct them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Wizengamot Administration Services. _

_Regards, _

_Julia Tomkin_

_Wizengamot Administrator_

Hermione finished reading her letter and fell back onto the bed, groaning. Not necessarily because of her matches, but because of the entire situation.

Just because the population was low after the way, they were forcing all unmarried witches and wizards that were above the age of seventeen to marry and reproduce. If they had just—

Her musings were interrupted when Harry called her name.

"Err, Hermione?"

She slowly sat back up and saw the green eyes of her best friend looking more confused than ever.

"Yes?"

Ron was looking back and forth between the two, frowning. "Who'd you two get?"

Hermione shook her head and swallowed, unable to answer. She was still processing and she was worried how their red-headed friend would react. "Who did you get?"

"Marietta Edgecomb," he grumbled, his hands falling into fists at his side.

Hermione grimaced.

"That's not so bad," Harry said, trying to stay positive.

"It's a bloody nightmare! I am pretty sure she has sneak written across her forehead."

"I think she got it fixed," Hermione murmured. "Or least she covers it up well. Perhaps the war changed her and she isn't so bad. You know she was under a lot of pressure because of her mum."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, my dad works for the ministry. Hell, so does' Cormac's dad and Cho's mum. We managed to keep the secret, she could have too!"

"I see you're still not over that."

"How can I be? She turned us in to that toad."

"The war is over Ron, it's best that we try and start fresh."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you saying that?" He craned his neck in an attempt to see her letter. She snatched it out of the way. "What, you aren't going to tell me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "We are, but—"

"We're paired with each other and Draco Malfoy," Harry said, interrupting her.

Hermione's eyebrows went into her hairline as Ron turned a tomato red.

"You can't be serious," he finally spat out.

Hermione nodded. "It's the truth." She handed over her paper and Ron's eyes flew across the parchment. He made a disgruntled noise and handed it back.

"I take back what I said about Marietta. Having Draco Malfoy as a match is far worse of a nightmare."

"Thanks for the—"

"—And, why is Harry with a guy, are you even...gay?"

Ron turned red even as he asked the question but waited patiently for Harry to answer. Hermione knew about his preferences from their long talks in the tent after Ron left, but it wasn't her secret to tell.

"I like men," Harry replied. "And women. I'm bi."

"You-You are?"

Harry nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Hermione bit her lip as she waited for Ron's response.

Finally he shook his head. "No. No, that's fine. I am just surprised at all. But now that I think about it, you were obsessed with Malfoy like all of sixth year."

"I was not!"

Hermione giggled. "You were too. Oh _Malfoy_ is doing this and _Malfoy _is doing that." She feigned fainting back onto the bed and fell into a fit of giggles.

Ron laughed before clapping Harry on the back. "It's true mate. Always staring at him from across the hall. But it's okay, really."

Harry shrugged. "So maybe I had a _little_ crush."

"Have," Hermione corrected, going to stand next to him. "You were still staring at him weeks ago at his trial. But I don't blame you, for a pureblood little ferret, he is very pretty easy on the eyes as the muggles say."

Ron shook his head. "I don't need to hear about how much you love your match. I'm not too happy that you're with him after everything he did, but...well, you have to live with him, not me." He looked down at his letter. "And I guess I have my own problems, don't I?"

Harry and Hermione nodded simultaneously. "Are you going to see your new bride or are you going to see us off at the station?"

Ron shook his head. "I have to be at the ministry this morning for Auror Academy Orientation. I'll send Edgecomb an owl and maybe we can meet up later."

"You know you'll have to call her Marietta if you're going to marry her."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Tell that to yourselves. Imagine having to call Malfoy by his first name." He shuddered. "Good luck."

Ron walked toward the bedroom door of Grimmauld Place where they had convened to read their letters from the Ministry. He turned back. "Good luck at school this year. I know you'll have extra privileges, so let's meet up in Hogsmeade. Don't be strangers."

Hermione smiled. "Will do, Ron. Good luck in the Academy!"

With a wave, he walked out the door. Hermione let out the breath she was holding in. She looked at Harry and found that she didn't know what to say.

"Err, so we're matched," Harry finally said. "With Malfoy."

Hermione nodded as she turned toward her trunk closed it shut. "It will be interesting for sure." She shrunk it and stuck it in her pocket. Checking her watch, she saw that it was a quarter till eleven. "We better get going or we'll be late."

* * *

Harry and Hermione Apparated to the station right onto Platform 9 3/4, not wanting to get caught up in the hustle and bustle of the station. As they made their way toward the train, they caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He gave a brief nod of his head before getting onto the train, leaving Harry and Hermione to contemplate his greeting.

"Well that went well."

Harry shrugged. "Better than him spewing hate at us, I'd say. Perhaps we can meet up later after the meeting with the prefects, we are head boy and head girl after all."

"I suppose you're right. Why they did that to us, I'll never know. I think we've had enough bullshite to deal with over the years."

"We could have turned it down." Harry unshrunk their trunks as they made their way to the compartment specifically for them.

"And have to share a room with blithering seventh years? No thank you. I'm mainly doing this for our own quarters. We need some peace and quiet this year."

"I couldn't agree more."

Once they got situated and the train left the station, Hermione grabbed several pieces of parchment and a quill before heading down to the compartment for the prefects meeting. They were the first to arrive, fifteen minutes before the meeting began. Moments later, Hermione looked up as the door slid open to see Malfoy standing there. He carefully let the door slide shut and took a seat furthest away from them.

"Potter, Granger." He nodded his head once more in their direction.

"Malfoy," they replied simultaneously.

They sat in silence for several minutes and just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the door opened again and several other prefects walked in, chattering loudly.

"Stay after," Hermione mouthed. Draco jerked his head down in a sort-of-nod.

Once all of the prefects were accounted for, Hermione began the meeting. It lasted all but an hour before they were dismissed. When the last of them trickled out, Draco hadn't moved a muscle, still lounging across from them as far away as possible. He looked calm enough. The only thing that gave away his nervousness was that he was bouncing his left leg and clasping, and unclasping his hands. Hermione was relieved to see that he was just as nervous as she felt.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I am assuming you got your letter this morning as well?" Hermione asked.

He just looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yes. I was surprised to say the least."

Hermione giggled nervously and looked briefly at Harry before turning back to Malfoy. "That would be an understatement, but we aren't putoff."

She felt a flush creep up her cheeks and Malfoy looked to Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"She thinks you're hot," Harry said bluntly. Hermione gasped and smacked Harry on the shoulder. "Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "_We _think you're hot."

Draco smirked. "You both aren't the worst looking." Hermione looked at him with her lips pursed. "Don't look so putout Granger, I was joking." He looked her up and down before roaming his grey eyes over Harry's figure. "You're both fit as _fuck."_ He drew out the last word and Hermione watched his top teeth graze his bottom lip. She could say the same thing about him.

Hermione shook her head, bringing herself out of whatever reverie she was about to get lost in.

"Alright there, Granger?" Malfoy asked, looking at her curiously. Almost as if he had never seen her before.

She cleared her throat. "Fine, Malfoy. But that brings me to one thing. Since we are to be married, I think it would be best if we got used to calling each other by our first names." She paused. "Let's practice."

Harry and Draco snorted. "Only you would want to practice, Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head.

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Well, I think it will help break down the barriers from the past."

"Grang-I mean, Hermione is right." Draco agreed, the name falling easily off of his lips.

Hermione looked up from her hands and smiled. "Thanks Draco." She turned to Harry and grasped his hand. "Please."

"I'll go first," Draco said. He stood up and walked around the room until he stood directly in front of them. "Nice to meet you, Harry." He held out his right hand and Harry grasped it.

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Draco."

Hermione clapped. "That went far better than the first time all those years ago, don't you think?"

"You weren't there the first time we met, Hermione," Harry teased, nodding in Draco's direction.

Hermione looked at them curiously. "It wasn't on the train?"

Harry laughed and Draco shook his head. "Don't remind me. I messed that up real good. I was a right prat."

"Agreed," Harry said. The three of them laughed together, Draco joining in on the lighthearted fun. It was going so well already that Hermione almost couldn't believe it.

A knock sounded at the door and they turned to see Theodore Nott at the door. He motioned for Draco and Hermione felt herself becoming a bit disappointed that their time was being cut short.

Draco turned back to the two of them and Hermione thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes as well.

"Nott is probably having a crisis, Lovegood is his match. He probably botched up his first meeting with her."

Hermione smiled knowingly. Their friend was quite eccentric and a bit of an acquired taste.

"We will see you later then?" Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and then smiled. Hermione liked when he smiled. After being on the receiving end of his sneers and dirty looks for so long, it was a welcome change. "See you later." He waved goodbye as he walked out of the compartment to his friend.

"That went quite well don't you think?" Harry asked, standing up and helping Hermione to her feet.

"Yes," she grinned. "Both the prefect's meeting and with Draco. He really is a beautiful man."

Harry coughed. "I agree." Hermione bit her lip at his admission as a flush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry."

"I-I am not embarrassed. I just am trying to stomp down certain _thoughts _about us and Draco before my body reacts."

"Oh," Hermione squeaked. "Well, I can spout off arithmancy facts on the way back to the carriage. How's that?"

"That'd be lovely."

* * *

Hours later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the prefects jumping into duty just as Hermione and Harry had instructed them. They made their way in the first carriage to beat the rest of the students to the castle to oversee their arrival.

Standing at the entrance, Hermione and Harry watched as a continuous stream of students fled into Hogwarts for the new term. What Hermione didn't expect though, was the whispering and the glances their way.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes still on the students.

"Do I have something on my face?" She touched her face looking for leftover food or smeared makeup.

Harry looked down at her. "No, nothing."

She shook her head. "Weird." She pushed it from her mind and made her way inside after the last student emerged from the chariot. Hopefully this year was different than those past, but with Draco and Harry at her side, trouble was sure to find them.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review — I'd love to hear from you! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next morning, the whispers and curious looks continued, but Hermione felt they were much louder and obvious. Others weren't hiding that they were blatantly staring and whispering as she walked by.

Hermione slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, the only other Gryffindor their age who had returned to school to complete an eighth year. She looked around and when she made eye contact with a few people, they quickly looked away confirming her suspicions that they were indeed talking about her.

"Neville?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He didn't even ask her why but handed over the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a list of all of the matches.

"So we are the only triad, that's why I am being whispered at?"

Neville shrugged as he swallowed a bit of porridge. "I reckon that's part of it."

"And the other part?"

"Come on, Hermione." He lowered his voice. "He was a Death Eater and let other Death Eaters into the school. You can't expect everyone to forget about that."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose not. Doesn't help that I am a war hero." Sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"A war hero you say?" Harry said, sitting down next to her.

She handed over the paper and his eyes scanned it before setting it down and pouring himself pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked over at him and he laughed. "What?"

"Doesn't it bother you that people are staring and whispering about us?"

Harry shrugged. "Seems pretty normal to me."

Hermione sighed again. He had a point but only because this was normal for him. He was used to everyone treating him this way having been famous since he was a baby.

"Maybe you're right..." She vanished the newspaper, not wanting to look at it anymore. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Wrong.

When Hermione retired to her room last night, she was devastated. Not because of people gossiping about her having to marry two wizards who so vocally despised each other over the years, but because of potential life-threatening matches.

Several women, ones that she didn't know very well, were in tears and considering ending their lives because of the matches they were given. Some young women her age were paired with wizards much older than them, and some even had a history of violence. In a couple cases, there had been trials from suspicious deaths of their spouses. Of course, the Wizengamot couldn't prove anything, but that didn't mean the rumors didn't persist.

Hermione threw her bookbag down next to the island in the small kitchenette area — one of the perks of having their own living quarters is that they could eat whenever they pleased. Making her way further into the room, she sat at the desk provided in the common area and rapped her knuckles on the desk. She could get a headstart on homework, but she was a bit preoccupied for that. Harry was off at Quidditch practice so she would be alone for at least several hours.

Making up her mind, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, ready to draft a proposal. One that would get rid of this marriage law entirely. She wasn't doing it for herself — she happened to be quite content with her matches and the trust they shared. She was doing this for the other women who were stuck in dire situations — the ones who were ill-matched and horrified at what their marriage might bring.

Hours later, Hermione set the quill down just as the portrait hole opened. She stretched her arms into the air and turning, she was surprised to not only see Harry, but Draco as well.

"Working on homework?" Draco asked her at the desk.

"Of sorts." At his raised eyebrow, she grabbed the letter she wrote and handed it over. "I want to abolish the marriage law."

Harry's head flew up from where he had taken a seat on the island to eat a late dinner. "What?"

Hermione nodded. "The Ministry shouldn't be forcing us into something that we don't want no matter how low the population is." She paused. "To be frank, it's quite absurd that they would do this. Don't you think?"

She looked to Draco first and then Harry. When neither of them responded, she continued. "I mean, and basing the matches off of complex arithmancy? I, for one, would like to see that for myself. I mean, how can an arithmancy possibly find our match? Beyond that, how did it match all three of us together with no other triads to speak off. It just seems odd and completely out of the ordinary."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, his brow furrowing as his eyes dropped to his plate. He was no longer eater, but instead moving his food around the plate with his fork. "But it happened, we're matched together."

"Yes we are."

"Then why should it matter that it's odd or out of the ordinary?"

Hermione huffed and flung a piece of hair away from her face. "I am just saying that the ministry shouldn't force us into a marriage none of us want."

Harry looked up, his eyes wide with hurt. His mouth opened and closed a couple times as he struggled with what to say before he stood up and stormed out of their shared common room, leaving Draco and Hermione behind."

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, looking at Draco. "What did I say?"

"Hermione, for how intelligent you are, you can be a bit daft sometimes. Do you not see how what you said could be upsetting for both Harry and myself?" She didn't respond and Draco continued. "Whether you meant it or not, you said that the Ministry is forcing us into something we don't want—"

"—But they are. They...oh."

Draco nodded as Hermione finally realized her mistake. "So he thinks that I don't want him, either of you. But that is the furthest from the truth."

"Then find him and tell him. He needs to hear it from you."

"But what about...you know I want you, right?"

Draco smirked. "I do, but doesn't mean I don't want to hear it. I might not show my emotions, Slytherin remember? But he—" Draco jerked his head toward the door Harry had left through moments before. "—He doesn't, his bloody Gryffindor heart."

"I have to find him."

"Go, I'll find you both later. It's still early and we have a later curfew." Hermione grabbed her bookbag and pressed a kiss against Draco's cheek in thanks.

"Thanks, Draco." She smirked at the slight pink tinge appearing on his cheeks as she ran out the door, after her other man.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Harry. Please forgive me. You have to know—"

"Hermione, you don't have to keep apologizing."

She looked down at her fingers. "I just feel horrible that my words didn't come out as I intended."

Harry grasped her hand and squeezed it. She leaned into him and just as she closed her eyes, she heard Draco's voice.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two the cutest."

A closed-mouth smiled crossed Hermione's lips. "Hello, Draco."

"You two have made up I see."

Harry nodded and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had been unsure how her apology was taken despite Harry's protests that everything was okay.

"Well, now that that's settled, follow me." Draco picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. He held out a hand to help Harry off the floor first, then Hermione. Draco didn't let her go as he did Harry and the boys entwined an arm with both of hers. Together, they walked her out of the library, Draco leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

Draco smirked. "You'll see."

Hermione huffed a little but continued walking — she didn't like surprises. She thought at first that he was leading them back to the heads dorm, but they bypassed the entrance and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. When she saw the tapestry, it dawned on her.

"Are you sure? Last time we were here…" She trailed off.

"I think it will be good for us to see it."

Harry nodded. "Almost healing. It's where we saved your sorry arse from fiendfyre. Are you sure it even works still? I wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts closed the room so it didn't burn down the rest of the school."

Draco paced three times before the door opened, just as it had for them many times before. Hermione followed Draco as he pushed open the door, Harry following close behind.

Hermione gasped. He had turned the room into a cozy sitting room with grey fabric furniture and a roaring fire, despite the not so cold temperatures outside.

"Perhaps some tea?" Hermione asked. "I know the room can't provide that."

"Dobby," Harry said, as he collapsed into the sofa, spreading his limbs out.

Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Mister Harry Potter sir!" The elf looked up and with wide eyes greeted her as well. When the elf turned to Draco, his ears fell and he took a step back. "Master Malfoy."

"I'm not my father, Dobby. And I am no longer your master."

The elf nodded hesitantly and looked back to Harry.

"What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter and his friends?"

"Some tea, please, if it's not too much."

"Never too much. I'll be right back!" Dobby snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Harry motioned lazily to the other two and Hermione walked toward the sofa. Harry's arm was draped across the top and Hermione made the decision to sit next to him, so his arm was almost around her. Draco sat next to her, his legs close enough to touch her own.

They sat in silence at Dobby popped back in with their tea. Hermione made her tea and the boys did the same — she took note of how Draco took his tea for the future.

"So—" Hermione started, no longer able to sit in silence.

"So," Draco echoed. "I brought you both here because I think it's a good idea to talk about our relationship, how quickly we want it to progress, and if we want to stay together after you get the law abolished."

"You mean _if_?"

Draco smirked. "I meant what I said."

Hermione blushed. "I am glad you have so much faith in my abilities but it's a _big_ if."

"And speaking of _if_," Harry said, finally speaking up. "What are we going to do if we do abolish the law?"

"We?" Hermione asked.

Draco scoffed. "You don't think we would let you do this on your own, do you? We know that there are unsavory matches. It's in all of our best interest to fight this law to the best of our ability. With our brains—"

"—and money," Harry interjected.

Draco nodded in agreement. "And money. We can do anything. But back to the question at hand. What are we going to do once the law is abolished?"

They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione's brain churning. She liked them, she did. "Why not give this a real shot? We can start now...dating. If it goes well, we can continue on and eventually be bonded even if the law is abolished. If it doesn't go well, then we can go our separate ways when the law is abolished."

"Excellent idea." Draco took a sip of his tea before setting it down on the coffee table. "Now, we need to talk about our relationship." He looked at his watch. "We still have a while until curfew, we best get started."

"Why do I feel like this is a counseling session?" Harry asked, throwing his head back to lay on the back of the sofa.

Hermione giggled. "Because it is. But, before we start, I have one thing I want to say." They both looked at her. "Let's promise to always be honest with each other no matter what. Communication is key."

Both of the boys nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Well, now that honesty is on the table, let's get started." Draco started from the beginning, baring his heart to the pair that were to become his spouses.

Hermione settled back into the sofa. Tonight was going to be a long, and perhaps difficult, night.

* * *

_Feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear from you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Things are heating up in this chapter with an explicit scene! Big thanks to my beta msmerlin! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

_Several months later_

"There, done!" Hermione said, kissing the parchment and smiling at her hard work. She'd been working with a solicitor and Draco's father, who sat on the Wizengamot, to abolish the Marriage law.

With Mr Malfoy on her side, she had pulled in several women affected by the Marriage Law to testify against it when the time came. These were the same women who were being married off to abusive husbands and would benefit from the law being abolished the most.

Rolling up the parchment, she placed it in a protective container before sending it off with the Malfoy eagle owl, Genesis, who had been waiting patiently until she finished it. Mr Malfoy would present it to the Wizengamot, and then a court date would be set.

Her job was done until that happened.

Now, her focus was to put more time into studying for N.E.W.T's, which were now _only_ 7 months away. Between her head girl duties, preparing to abolish the marriage law, and studying, she hadn't had much time for anything else. And thinking about that, she felt a bit bad, and sadness overcame her. She had spent a little time with Harry and Draco, though she knew they were spending ample time with each other.

She was debating skiving off her studies for the rest of the day and finding her boyfriends when the portrait hole into the common room opened.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, walking in, his hand clasped in Harry's.

Hermione stared at their hands and swallowed a lump in her throat. Looking up, she did her best to smile. "Hey, you two."

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking—nevermind, it's silly."

Harry let go of Draco's hand and came to her side. "Hermione, we promised to be honest with each other, remember? Tell us what's wrong."

She looked down at her fingers, weaving them together, something she did when she was upset or nervous.

"Hey," Draco said, grabbing her hands. "Look at me." She looked up, her vision a bit blurry, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes. "Tell us what's wrong. We aren't going to judge or be angry, okay? You've been patient with us, we promise to do the same for you. Right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry echoed. He squeezed her thigh in comfort.

Hermione nodded. "I, uhm, just came to the realization that I've been ignoring you both in favor of things that seem so trivial now that I think about it."

"We've been busy too, okay?" Harry assured her. "We know that when you put your mind to something, you don't stop." He paused. "And, the marriage law is anything but trivial. We should have been helping you more than we have."

"I just—I was feeling guilty and then when I saw you walked in holding hands and I-I, I know it's silly, but I was a bit jealous."

Draco pulled Hermione up from the chair and led her over to the sofa. He pushed her down and sat next to her, lifting her legs into his lap. Harry sat down on her other side, pulling her into his arms, her back against his chest.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. We might want each other, but we both want you. Nothing has changed that." Harry pressed a kiss to her temple.

Hermione relaxed into Harry's embrace and took several deep, mindful breaths, trying to calm herself. It seemed she might have gotten worked up for no reason, especially when both Harry and Draco were so understanding and sweet.

"If we thought you were neglecting us, we would have let you know," Draco told her. "Besides, someone who is neglectful doesn't still go on Hogsmeade dates or sneak off to the Room of Requirement for a good snog."

Hermione curled the sides of her lips up into a closed mouth smile and shook her head. "That was maybe three times in the past three months. I haven't been around much, and I'm sorry. Really, I am, to the both of you."

"Granger." Hermione's eyes popped open at the sound of Draco calling her by her last name and was surprised to find him leaning toward her. "Hermione," he said, a bit softer.

She leaned forward away from Harry and pulled Draco into a kiss. She hoped it communicated everything she wanted to say and everything that she felt. His lips were soft, as always, as they moved against hers. The nerves she was feeling dissipated and heat pooled in her belly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running across the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She pulled back, her chest heaving a bit as she caught her breath.

She turned to Harry and pressed a kiss to his lips as well, draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Kissing Harry was different than kissing Draco. While Draco was tender, Harry was a bit rougher and she shivered as she ran her fingers over his stubble, remembering what it felt like to have him in between her legs. As she pulled away a bit and nipped at his upper lip, she could taste some of the treacle tart he had for dessert.

They were like night and day, yin and yang — it was perfection, the best of both worlds.

But Draco didn't let her forget he was there. His hands roamed up her legs, and then her chest before his deft fingers carefully untied the Gryffindor tie around her neck, tossing it to the side. When she broke the kiss from Harry, Draco had moved her feet to the floor and stood, holding out his hand for her. She took it and stood up, Harry following. When she looked back, he shot her a lopsided grin as he adjusted his trousers.

"Harry's room or yours?" Draco whispered, pulling her close, nipping at her ear.

"Harry's," she breathed back, linking her fingers with Draco's, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

Draco led them away from the common room to Harry's bedroom, familiar with the path because of his many nightly visits. He pushed the half-closed door open, and Hermione wasn't surprised to see how clean it was, knowing from their time on the hunt that he was always tidy. He admitted during their time in the tent that he had had to keep it spotless when he lived with the Dursleys and now it was a habit.

Draco pulled Hermione toward the bed. When she got there, he pushed her lightly onto it, so she didn't fall back, but instead sat on the edge. Harry and Draco stood side by side, right in front of her, close enough to touch her.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, love?"

"You, both of you," she whispered, feeling bold. She felt her face heat up at her admission but didn't look away.

"Awh, now come on, sweetheart," Draco crooned, bending over at the waist, so they were at eye level. "Be more specific. Tell us what you want."

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes before looking into Harry's. She loved the depth of color in both boy's eyes—she could almost lose herself in them.

"Touch me," she instructed.

Hermione laid back on the bed and feeling even bolder than before, she pulled Draco down on her left side, Harry on her right. She took ahold of Draco's hand and guided it slowly down her face, throat, before stopping on her chest.

Draco began to touch Hermione through her clothing, tweaking her nipples and massaging her breasts. As Draco got to work unbuttoning her blouse, Hermione turned her head toward Harry and mimicked her actions with Draco but instead guided his hand toward the lower half of her body. She ran his hand lightly up her thigh before coming to rest in between her legs.

Harry nodded, and Hermione arched her back as Harry reached around to unhook the clasp on her skirt. She lifted her hips as Harry brought the garment down her legs.

"Let me make things easier for all of us, love," Draco said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. With a wave, their clothing disappeared, and they lay there nude.

"So thoughtful," Hermione said, grinning at him. Reaching for him, Hermione brought Draco down and pressed a kiss to his lips as his hands continued to roam. She felt Harry's hands skim up her legs, stopping at the apex of her thighs. Hermione could feel his hesitation and sensed that he was nervous, despite having slept together since the marriage law was announced.

"We've done this before," Hermione said, pulling away from Draco, looking down at Harry. "Are you nervous?"

"Just all three of us, together, it's different than just me and you ."

"Nothing has changed," Hermione promised. "I won't and will never compare you and Draco. You both make me feel amazing, and now I want both of you at the same time."

Harry nodded as Draco leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't fret." He pulled his hands away from Hermione for a moment to place his hands on Harry's cheeks. "You're a natural." Draco winked. "Promise."

Harry felt his face grow hot, and he nodded once more. "Come here," Hermione beckoned. Harry pulled himself up, so his face was next to hers. "Kiss me, touch me, please?"

Harry barely let her finish her words before his lips were on hers, every ounce of love he had for her pouring into the kiss. When he pulled away, he nipped at her lips and began kissing down her neck. She felt his hand travel down her stomach and finally, his fingers grazed across the bundle of nerves she had been begging him to touch. She gasped at his touch, and with her mouth open, Draco took the opportune moment to shove his tongue in her mouth, their tongues dancing. Hermione moaned at the over-stimulation, Draco's fingers tweaking at her nipples as Harry lightly touched her wet folds.

Harry moved back down the bed, his face now in between her legs. Draco pulled away from the kiss just as she felt the first swipe of Harry's tongue against her clit, two of his fingers slowing pushing into her cunt.

Hermione rocked her hips in time with Harry's fingers as Draco's fingers were plucking her taut nipples, eliciting more breathy moans from her.

"Let us hear you, sweetheart. Let Harry know what a good job he's doing."

Hermione cried out again as Harry withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She let her knees fall open further as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and feasted upon her cunt. Draco's fingers made their way down to her clit and began rubbing in slow circles, his mouth now lavishing attention on her breasts, leaving marks in his wake. It wasn't long before Hermione felt that coil deep within her tighten and she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry licked her through her waves of pleasure, Draco still rubbing light circles on her now sensitive clit.

"So beautiful," Draco whispered in her ear, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Harry moved in between her legs and up her body before wrapping an arm around Draco's back and pressing several kisses to Hermione's mouth. She could taste herself on Harry's lips and moaned into his mouth.

Hermione felt both boy's erections pressing against her stomach and leg. "Let me help you now...both of you." The boys grinned at each other and then at Hermione, nodding their heads in agreement.

Having never sucked two cocks at once, getting into position was quite awkward for the three of them. Hermione eventually decided to kneel on the floor, while the two boys stood next to each other, close to the bed for support just in case. Hermione placed a cushioning charm under her knees to make the position more comfortable.

Hermione looked up at them before placing each of her hands on one cock. She started with what she knew they liked—she gave several pumps of her hand before deciding to press her mouth to the tip of Draco's cock. She took his length into her mouth and began to bob her head at the same pace as she was moving her hand on Harry's.

"Fuck," Draco moaned, thrusting a bit into her mouth.

Hermione pulled off of his cock and smiled up at him lasciviously, placing her hand back on his member and slowly began pumping him. She mimicked what she had done to Draco with Harry, bobbing her head at the same pace.

Harry groaned. "I'm close."

"Me too," Draco said.

Hermione pulled her mouth off of Harry. "Come on me," she told them, sitting back on her heels.

"You're sure?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth as the boys fisted their cocks in her direction. It was only a few moments before Harry came, his cum spurting out, some of it landing on her tongue, most of it on her chest. Hermione leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth, licking last of the come that dribbled off his cock.

Hermione hummed contentedly as she once more sat back on her heels, waiting. Draco was still fisting his cock furiously as Harry stepped in and ran his fingers over Draco's nipples, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as Hermione moved his hand away and replaced it with her mouth. Hermione bobbed her head once, twice, and then Draco was coming down her throat. She felt powerful in that moment having brought him over the edge. So much so, that she was tempted to spread her legs once more for her boys and bring herself off in front of them. It had been hotter than she imagined and she couldn't wait to do it again.

Harry pulled away and smirked, Hermione grinning as well as she stood up from the floor.

Draco was still breathing heavily, coming down from his orgasm, before eyeing them both. "You two ganged up on me."

"Don't pretend you didn't love it," Hermione told him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I taste good," Draco commented.

"That you do, love."

Hermione walked over the bed and crawled underneath the duvet. Both boys just stared after her. "Well, are you going to join me or not?"

Harry walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, pulling Hermione close, pressing a kiss below her ear. She shivered and pressed her arse up against him.

"I need at least a cleaning charm on myself before I crawl into bed." Draco reached for his wand and gestured to his body, still glistening in sweat, and come on his hand.

"Scourgify all of us," Hermione told him with a yawn. "I still have come all over me." With a wave of his wand, they felt clean enough to fall asleep — a more thorough cleaning, perhaps in the shower, could wait until morning. For now, the trio was content, dozing off in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **This is the last chapter for this story! Thank you so much for those who have followed along and waited for the conclusion to this short little piece. Huge thanks to my beta, msmerlin!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Don't be nervous, love," Draco said, as they walked into the courtroom. "Everything is going to be fine. Besides, your work is done. Now, we just sit and watch."

"That's the problem," Hermione mumbled. "I'd rather be out there, pushing back. Then at least I would know that I gave it all I had."

Harry squeezed her hand in support. "Don't fret. Mr Malfoy has been schmoozing his way through the Wizengamot, and Mr Mathis is the best lawyer in Magical Britain."

"I know. Gerald is perfect, but this all still sets my teeth on edge." Hermione bit her lip and she looked around the room. "Do you think people are wondering if we are wanting to abolish this law for our own gain?"

"Not with you holding our hands like this," Draco said quietly, holding up their linked hands. He then guided Hermione to a seat in the middle of the spectators area. They were separated from those who were testifying in the trail by a magical barrier. He and Harry sat on either side of her, their hands still clasped.

Hermione tapped her foot nervously on the stone floor as Harry and Draco both rubbed circles into the back of her hands attempting to give her comfort. The courtroom was filled completely within the hour and the chatter was echoing off the walls. Moments later, Kingsley walked into the courtroom from a special entrance, his plum colored robes billowing behind him. All fifty members of the Wizengamot stood, along with the crowd as Kingsley took his place behind a stone pulpit.

"Witches, Wizards of the Wizengamot, please be seated." He waited a moment for everyone to settle into their seats before continuing. "This is the case of the The People of Magical Britain vs The Ministry of Magic." Kingsley looked down to the floor. "Mr Mathis, you have the floor."

"Deep breaths, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. "Deep breaths."

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. When she opened her eyes once more, Mr Mathis was already addressing the Wizengamot for his opening statement.

When he was finished, Hermione smiled—it had been brilliant. She couldn't help but frown and scrunch her eyebrows as some slimy looking lawyer from the Ministry of Magic stood after Kingsley introduced him and started speaking.

"Try to not look so disgusted," Harry said, nudging his leg against hers, a grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"I can't help it. He's a sleazeball—basically defending rape!"

A few other spectators looked at her as her voice raised, but thankfully, no one else had seemed to hear her. Focusing her attention back on the pig headed lawyer, she took another deep breath and settled into her seat. It was going to be a long one.

* * *

Hermione all but ran out of the courtroom when a recess for lunch was announced, Harry and Draco hurrying along behind her.

"Slow down," Draco said, grabbing for her hand.

Harry reached out and grabbed her other hand, slowing them to a steady paced walk.

"The food isn't going anywhere, you know. No need to run."

Draco laughed at Harry's joke as Hermione gave him a pointed glare. "I am starving, but that isn't why I was hurrying out of there. I just couldn't look at that slimy, no-good—"

"Saying something nice about me, Miss Granger?" Hermione swallowed and turned around and there stood the dunderhead lawyer she had just been talking about.

Despite her cheeks heating up in embarrassment at being caught, she stood her ground. "It's only fitting for a lawyer who defends rapists. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He picked at something in his teeth before clicking his tongue. "And you, little girl, should stay out of matters that have nothing to do with you." He nodded at Harry and Draco. "Good day."

The man put his hands in his trousers pockets and walked out, whistling as loud as he possibly could. Hermione watched him leave before looking at Draco and Harry.

"Like I said, disgusting." She started walking toward the cafeteria. "Come on, I'm starving. Even an arsehole like that can't ruin my appetite."

They didn't disagree.

* * *

"How is this still going on?" Draco moaned quietly next to her. "It's been hours since lunch. We might have to come back and do this tomorrow too."

"Shhh," Hermione said. "Trials in the muggle world go on for days, weeks, months even."

"Seriously?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's true mate."

"Shh, both of you. Gerald just gave his closing statement. That means the Wizengamot gets a few minutes to think and then they publicly vote."

Both boys turned their heads toward the courtroom floor. Kingsley stood and took his place once more behind the stone podium and addressed the Wizengamot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we now hand this case over to you. There will be no time to discuss amongst yourselves, but we will give a few moments to for you to privately mull over your answer. When you are ready, just tap the side of your chair with your wand. Once everyone has locked in that they are ready to vote, I will call on you and you will verbally state the answer to this question: Based on the testimony presented today, should the Marriage Law placed into effect in September be abolished? Answer yes or no. Understood?"

Hermione watched as members nodded their heads. She saw several immediately tap the sides of their chairs indicating they were ready for voting. It was only a few more minutes of Hermione anxiously waiting before all Wizengamot members indicated they were ready to vote.

Kingsley looked at the members of the Wizengamot. "A reminder to the question, should the Marriage Law placed into effect in September be abolished. Answer yes or no."

He began at the back with the members of the Wizengamot with names that started with 'Z'.

"Zabini…"

"Yes."

"Yaxley…"

"Yes."

Hermione grinned at the first two yes votes. No doubt some of Mr Malfoy's influence had made it to the two pureblood families.

"Urquart…"

"Yes."

"Tripe...Travers...Thurkell...Sykes...Summerbee…"

Kingsley continued on and the yesses were resounding, while the no's were few and far between including some pureblood family Hermione had never even heard of before.

"Shafiq."

"No."

Hermione frowned and looked toward Draco as Kingsley continued. Draco just shook her head and put a finger to his lips and mouthed, "Later."

Hermione nodded and refocused as Nott stood and gave his vote in the affirmative. She clutched Draco's hand as the Malfoy name was called.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled and Draco squeezed her hand tighter, knowing all along they had his father's support.

"That's a majority," Harry leaned in and whispered.

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep in the squeal that threatened to burst from her lungs.

Kingsley finally asked the last Wizengamot member, Abbot for his answer and it was 'yes'. Hermione wasn't the only one who erupted from her seat and cheered, many of the women who had testified did as well. Lucius Malfoy stood from his seat and began clapping, many other members standing as well.

"Order, order," Kingsley called through the courtroom, a smile on his lips. When the crowd died down, he spoke again. "In the trial of Ministry of Magic versus the People of Magical Britain, People of Magical Britain has won with a majority of yes votes from the Wizengamot. The Marriage Law established in September of this year is no longer in effect."

The courtroom once against burst into cheers, and cries, and shouts of joy as it was finally official—the marriage law was abolished.

"We did it," Hermione screeched, jumping up and down. Harry and Draco both placed a kiss on both her cheeks before joining her in cheering.

"Let's stay in Diagon Alley tonight," Draco suggested as they left the courtroom. "That new place. The Vortex Hotel & Spa."

"A spa you say?" Hermione said, her smile widening.

"Did I also mention it's a hotel?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows in both Hermione and Harry's direction.

"I heard you," Harry said, smirking.

"Sounds perfect, especially since we don't have to be back at Hogwarts until tomorrow evening." Hermione licked her bottom lip.

"Witch, no teasing until we get to the hotel," Draco said, mumurring in her ear. "I don't think you'd approve of Harry and I taking you right here."

Hermione felt her face heat up and shook her head.

"Well then, we best get moving then, huh?" Harry grabbed Hermione's left hand, while Draco grabbed her right, quickly hurrying out of the lower level courtrooms.

* * *

Hermione lay in between her lovers after a rambunctious round of lovemaking to celebrate their victory. They both had their hands splayed across her stomach as if someone were going to snatch her away.

"So," Hermione said, looking at both Harry and Draco.

"So," they replied simultaneously.

"What's going on in that big brain of yours, darling?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "You do still want to be with me right, even though the law is abolished for good?"

"How could you think that we wouldn't?" Harry sat up on his elbow and gazed down at her, concern in his eyes.

"It's not—I don't think that you don't but I just want to make sure."

Draco nuzzled her neck, pressing several kisses there. "If we didn't, we would have been gone long ago. Was the shagging we did not good enough? Is it really you who wants to leave?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm in his voice. "I love you."

Draco pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you too."

Hermione turned to Harry and repeated the sentiment, pulling him down for a kiss. She then watched as each of the boys fell together, groping and moaning. She wiggled a bit as she watched.

"Is someone getting a little jealous?" Harry asked, pulling away from Draco, his hand still on his cock.

"No!" Hermione yelped as Draco moved in between her legs.

"She's just turned on," Draco answered for her. "I think we should take care of that."

Harry smirked and Hermione groaned, throwing a hand over her eyes. When they teamed up on her, they were relentless in reducing her to an incoherent mess. Not that she minded after all.

* * *

The next day, the trio went out for brunch at a brand new, exclusive restaurant called The Magical Bite, where they specialized in appetizers. Once they were finished, they took a leisurely stroll around Diagon Alley intending to get some fresh air before they returned to Hogwarts that evening.

The stroll turned not so leisurely as reporters began to follow them through the alleyway, badgering them with questions. The worst of all is when Rita Skeeter made her appearance and had the gall to barge into Flourish and Blotts while the rest waited outside.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her tone less than friendly, venom laced through her words.

"Now, now Miss Granger, I just have a few questions."

"No."

Rita ignored her and began listing off a series of questions about the trial and about her relationship with Draco and Harry. Thankfully, both showed up right in time.

"Harry, darling! Draco." The reporter greeted the two men with much too familiarity for Hermione's liking. "Can I have a word?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman. She really had a difficult time understanding the word _no_. Perhaps she needed another lesson, one that included locking her back in a jar for several months.

"Yeah, you can have a word. Goodbye," Harry said, smirking at the woman.

The trio laughed as they exited Flourish and Blotts, leaving the reporter with her mouth dropped to the floor. Hand in hand, they walked off, ready to conquer the world and anything thrown their way.

**End**


End file.
